The present invention relates to a modular cage.
Modular cages comprising a bottom that is surmounted by, and associated with, grille-like walls mutually joined by connecting means have long been used successfully in various fields of application, such as the containment of animals, plants, or the like.
These cages, though the variety of their embodiments, have reversible connecting means constituted by engagement devices that have various shapes and configurations but ensure the connection of no more than two convergent walls.
As an alternative, there are couplings provided by way of axial insertion of elements of the grilles in tubular connecting elements to be arranged in the corners.
The connecting systems that are normally used, however, do not provide characteristics of flexibility in application that are particularly satisfactory also in relation to the solidity and the safety of the connection.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a modular cage that solves the above noted drawbacks of known cage models, particularly allowing the simultaneous association of three grille-like walls without however reducing structural solidity and flexibility of application.
Within this aim, an important object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure can be composed according to various configurations simply and rapidly even by personnel and/or users having no particular technical skills.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure has production and assembly costs that are competitive with respect to known cages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure allows an optimum level of packing during storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cage whose structure can be manufactured with known technologies and equipment.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a modular cage which comprises a bottom surmounted by, and associated with, grille-like walls which are mutually connected by applied connecting means, characterized in that said connecting means comprise a first corner joint constituted by a first component that has a hollow corner body in which there are first seats for positioning three convergent grille-like walls, said first component being associated, by way of reversible interlocking anchoring means, with a complementary substantially plate-like second component.